Making sense of it all
by disneyromances
Summary: Hermione is confused which is making her frustrated at none other than Draco Malfoy while Mr Malfoy is realising just how much he loves her. Possibly will become rating M.


I do not own any of the characters they all belong to J.K Rowling, only the story idea is mine.

**Making sense of it all**

Sitting in front of the fire place of the Gryffindor common room Hermione was lost once again in her thoughts. 'Why won't he talk to me!?' Questioned Hermione 'What could I have done? I thought he said that he had feelings for me.' Thought the smartest witch of her age. It had been one week since they had had sex. It had been two months since they started talking to one another again after three years of nothing except thinking about him every couple of months during that period. It had been two months since she had broken up with Ron & at least six since she called off their 'intimate acts'. It wasn't because she didn't care about him it was just that her romantic feelings had gone away, deep down it may have been because she still held a flame for a past love. Him. Well I guess that he was handsome in his own way.

Frustrated Hermione took a deep breath & tried to clear her mind. "Okay maybe I have to think about this in another way" she thought.

Being the type of guy that he is maybe he wanted sex just because I was there? But the next day when I spoke to him & told him there was feelings there that I didn't know about. He responded saying that there was defiantly feelings there for him as well. The problem with this thought was that he didn't act like he liked her. Sure right now they haven't gotten to see each other much lately but he still could talk to her! There are plenty of ways that can be done now days. Sure in the last two months since they had been talking she hardly spoke to him very much & was quite aloof but now.. 'I've ruined it all by already having sex with him!' Standing up in a rush Hermione stomped to her room not wanting to think about this anymore.

The next morning Hermione found herself rushing through the corridors to her potions class she had slept in because she had been over thinking about HIM. Slipping through the door & into her seat she prayed Snape wouldn't notice that she was ten minutes late. "Ah Miss Granger so nice of you to have joined us. Two points off Gryffindor for every minute you were late" Smirking at the expression on the young witches face he turned & continued looking through the potions cabinet. Grumbling how the potions master was being unfair Hermione took out her books & started writing down the ingredients Snape had started to shout out to the class. A couple more minutes past before the bane of her existence sneaked into class & slipped into the chair next to her. Having his book & quill ready before he came in he started copying the work in her book. Shifting over slightly so he couldn't see her work Hermione continued with her work.

_FLASHBACK of the bane of her existence point of view_

Great why did I sleep with her! I can't ruin this, I don't want to lose her! he thought. Ever since I started talking to her again I can't get her out of my head. That first time when she agreed to meet up & see me again I was ecstatic but then she changed her mind. That hurt I wanted to see her. When we were talking I let it slip that I didn't know how much I had missed her. Yeah I've had some sex partners during the time that we hadn't been in each other's lives but there has been none like her. No one is like her. Then she agreed to come over, I don't know why all of a sudden she did but I didn't care. She was coming over & I had butterflies & couldn't sleep all night. Sure the next day I was tired but that didn't matter.

Then I saw her. Brown hair down & flowing wearing tight black pants & shirt looking sexier then I remembered her. I wanted to take it slow but I needed my arms around her. I used the simple excuse to say hello so I could hold her even if it was for three seconds.

That afternoon I even managed to see her in the sexiest yellow bikini it took all my complete control & more not to take her then & there. That night before I knew what was happening we were tangled together having the most mind blowing experience of my life. The next day when I had to leave her suddenly I didn't know what to do so I gave her a hug & chaste kiss hoping to imprint my feelings on her without giving myself completely away. The next time I spoke with her I mentioned to her that it wasn't just sex for me but since then I didn't know how to act. She is trying to get close but for some reason I'm not letting her. Why?

The Slytherin prince decided he should do what he could to show the Gryffindor just how much he cared & he was going to start tomorrow! Making up his mind with a smile on his face the Slytherin got ready for bed it was going to be a busy couple of weeks. Waking up the next day he knew potions was his first class & that they shared it together he would make sure that he got to talk with her. He didn't mean to be late but on his way through the corridors two second years were getting in trouble of the head master, he couldn't help himself so he hid & watched he is after all a Slytherin.

When he finally got to potions Draco waved his wand & it became one way transparent so he knew when the best possible moment to sneak in was. While he waited he watched Hermione get in trouble off Snape & grumbling under her breath. The most important thing that he noticed was that Potter & Wesley were with their girlfriends on the other side of the room so the spot next to her was free.

_PRESENT_

Slipping into class Draco basically jumped into the seat next to her as he watched a Raveclaw attempt to swap his seat to the same one. Sneering at the blue boy Draco eyed him down before quickly getting ready to woo the girl of his dreams. He knew coping her work would eventually get her to talk to him even if it was her giving him a lecture about how he wouldn't learn anything but if that's what it takes then he'll do it.

"I don't care if you are late oh great Slytherin price" Hermione stated dripping with sarcasm "Do your own work!" She hissed at Draco. "Aw Granger, now I'm starting to doubt how close I thought we had become" he purred close to her ear while snaking his arm around her waist. Hermione jumped at the contact becoming furious. How dare he treat her this way! Hardly talk to her after doing the most intimate act now acting like nothing happened! Hermione turned her head & gave him a death glare daring him to continue. Looking her in the eye he whispered to her "Challenge accepted Granger"


End file.
